gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:William Brawlmaritn/To Active or Players on POTBS
Soe Leaving POTBS Ealier today i was given an e-mail by " Flying Lab Software " one of the companies sponsoring POTBS. ( IDK im just guessing :P ) And it seems that Soe is leaving POTBS and a new Software is taking over, RE - LAUCHING The ENTIRE Game. I have supported a detailed official copied letter of the E- Mail Below. Customer Service Notification " After much review and consideration, SOE and Flying Lab Software have decided that Pirates of the Burning Sea '' will leave the SOE family of games on '''January 31, 2013. '''Portalus Games, a new company made up of former Flying Lab employees, is planning to re - launch the game on its own platform in the near future. Portalus Games plans to continue operation of both the Roberts and Antigua servers upon the re- launch. '''If you wish to have access to your existing characters when Portalus relaunches the game, you will need to create a Portalus Games account and link your game data to that account before January 31, 2013. '( Details below ) Please note that none of your SOE account data or personal information will be transfered in this process. More information about Portalus Games, the new team, and upcoming plans for '' Pirates of the Burning Sea'' will be avaliable on the Portalus Games Website. FAQ When is the SOE version of the game ending? Pirates of the Burning Sea ''will no longer be available through SOE's platform after''' January 31, 2013.'' Where can i find more information about Portalus Games? More information about Portalus Games and the future of Pirates of the Burning Sea ''can be found at http://ww.portalusgames.com/. Will i be able to access my existing characters when Portalus Games relaunches the game? Yes, as long as you link your game data to a Portalus Games account before '''January 31. 2013. ' How do i link my game data to a Portalus Game account? When you log into the game in January you will see a wondow containing a Migration Code. Use this code to register your account at http://www.portalusgames.com/potbs. You must log in and obtain your Migration Code before 'January 31, 2013. ' Can i continue playing the game after i have obtained my Migration Code? Yes, you can continue playing ''Pirates of the Burning Sea ''until '''January 31, 2013. '''Your progress will be saved and, if you link your game data to a Portalus account before '''January 31, 2013. '''your existing characters will be available when Porta;us relanuches the Game. Will i still have my access to my Burning Sea Points/ Notes when Portalus Games relaunches the Game? If you link your game data to a Portalus Games account by '''January 31, 2013, '''you will have access to all of your User Content flags and sails when Portalus relaunches the Game. What happens to my SOE recurring membership? All billing by SOE for ''Pirates of the Burning Sea ''will end on December 17th, 2012'. If you have a paid membership in good standing as of that date, your membership will end on '''January 31, 2013, '''when the Game is shut down. THIS IS A CUSTOMER SERVICE NOTIFICATION. Copyright @ 2012 Flying Lab Software LLC. '''Legal & Copyright Notices SOE Privacy Policy SOE Terms of Service' Sony Online Entertainment LLC -- 8928 Terman Court San Diego CA 9212 Notice That this was a written copied document from the Official E - Mail sent to me. I hope this alerts you POTBS Active users, and hope everything Turns out for ye, yer player, and the Game. Yours Truly, Lord WB of the East India Trading Co. 03:22, December 19, 2012 (UTC)Lord William Brawlmartin Category:Blog posts